Apenas bons amigos
by Ana Evans Potter
Summary: Beijos em salas vazias, encontros às escuras. Como foi que Lily se meteu nessa com James?  uma tentativa de Fic e uma vaga tentativa de humor.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter (infelizmente) não me pertence, nem essa história, ela está sendo escrita pela minha Amiga Ci. A Camille não me pertence também, nem a ninguém, eu acho.

Qualquer coincidência não é mera semelhança.

Aquilo era errado, eu sabia e em algum lugar La dentro eu me lembrava que aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Mas era difícil esboçar alguma reação diante daquilo, como negar que ele me beijasse se eu me sentia mais feliz que nunca? Ele se afastou e eu disse:

- Não podemos...

- Eu sei.

E foi então que eu voltei a mim. O que é que estava fazendo? Ele tem uma namorada, eu não podia sair beijando ele assim, nem assim nem de jeito nenhum, tínhamos que parar o mais rápido possível, de preferência agora mesmo. Então veio aquela voz ardida e irritante.

-Amo-oor. Que bom que eu te encontrei. Ah, oi err... an...

-Lillian.

-Ah sim, claro, Lilith. Então benzinho, vamos? Você prometeu que me levaria para tomar café descafeinado...

Ele corou, resmungou algo meio incompreensível e foi embora com ela. Se há uma coisa que eu realmente não entendo é como ele consegue sair com ela, ela só toma café descafeinado, salada e água, ela é magérrima, só usa roupas de marca e nenhum dos amigos dele a suporta. Nem mesmo o Sirius que é super gay e se dá bem com todo mundo... Pensando bem, acho que eu não entendo é como ela sai com ele... Ele mal se mantém, mesmo trabalhando, ele não tem condições de comprar os presentes que ela gosta, ele odeia ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS os programas que ela gosta, e ele a trai, e bem, é comigo, o que torna as coisas ainda pior.

Nós somos amigos desde tipo... O segundo ano, quando eu acertei um pedaço de pizza nele, juro que foi sem querer, foi amizade imediata e daquele dia em diante nós nos tornamos "melhores amigos para sempre". Depois claro vieram o Remus, o Sirius e o Peter. Sim eu tenho amigas meninas, mas elas vieram no pacote, e Tonks é prima da Sirius, e a Lene vive conhece o Remo desde que nasceram.

A grande pergunta é, quando essa amizade virou isso. A questão não é quando, é como. Mais ou menos sete meses atrás (não que eu tenha contado, imagine) ele apareceu com essa garota (e com todo esse tempo, ela ainda me chama de Lilith), de inicio, tudo normal, era apenas mais uma das garotas do James, só mais uma da lista. E então ele a pediu em namoro, automaticamente eu e os outros demos um passo para trás, ninguém queria ter algo a ver com a Camille, ele estranhou e veio falar comigo, Eu lembro como se fosse hoje.

Estava nos jardins esperando que a Lene voltasse com meu chocolate, senti mãos tapando meus olhos, reconheceria aquele perfume mesmo a um quilometro.

- Eu sei que é você James.

Ele riu.

- Droga, não dá pra te enganar nunca não é.

Foi minha vez de rir, não, ele não sabia da minha tática ninja para descobrir se era ele ou não. Ele se deitou no banco e colocou a cabeça no meu colo, do modo que nós fazíamos antes dele começar a namorar. E por um momento foi exatamente isso que pareceu, não éramos a Lilith e o Benzinho. Éramos apenas dois grandes amigos desde sempre, e me deu vontade de ficar assim para sempre, eu respirava pouco com medo que um movimento brusco quebrasse o encanto. Como se estivesse pensando o mesmo que eu, ele levantou os olhos para mim e murmurou:

- Por que Lil?

Não precisei que ele falasse tudo, eu já sabia exatamente do que ele tava falando, nós sete nos comunicamos pelos olhares e nos conhecemos tão bem que somos capazes de completar as frases um dos outros.

- Porque ninguém a suporta James, só você não vê isso, além de tudo, ela não me suporta, ela me odeia.

Ele se levantou e olhou nos meus olhos, sorriu um pouco e falou ainda bem baixo:

-Eu sei, mas eu suportava todos os seus namorados apesar de não gostar muito d nenhum deles.

Eu ri baixinho, a lembrança dele expulsando Amos de casa a vassouradas me faz rir ate hoje.

- Nós dois sabemos que isso não é bem uma verdade. Ela me odeia, é sério.

Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto e se aproximou mais um pouco, estávamos tão perto que dava para ver os diferentes tons de castanho em seus olhos, hoje estavam mais escuros, quase pretos. E então ele disse bem baixinho e com uma voz rouca:

-Ela acha que nós dois temos um caso secreto.

Não agüentei, ri bem alto dessa vez, ele me olhou um pouco e depois começou a rir às gargalhadas. Ele tem uma risada gostosa de ouvir, viciante e já fazia um tempo que eu não o ouvia rir assim. Era engraçado. Todos juram de pés juntos e ajoelhados no milho se precisarem que eu e o James temos um tórrido caso de amor, o que era uma terrível mentira e nós dois sabíamos muito bem disso.

Daquele dia em diante, todos passamos a fazer esforços monstruosos e coletivos para agüentar a garota. Nós tínhamos meio que um acordo, quando um ia, ia todos, assim poderíamos começar a falar assim que ela abrisse a boca e levar ela ate em casa junto com o James para que pudéssemos ter ao menos dez minutos na companhia dele.

Foi numa dessas vezes, quando voltávamos de Hogsmead e eu, James e Camille dividíamos uma carruagem que tudo começou de verdade. Ele foi levá-la ate a sala comunal dela e eu fui junto,quando estávamos voltando ele disse

- Você não precisava ter feito isso, obrigada, mesmo.

Eu sorri.

- Ora vamos James, você já fez tantos favores para mim que eu nem conto mais.

Ele se aproximou para me dar um beijo na bochecha como sempre fazia. Mas quando eu senti sua respiração bater em meu rosto eu senti coisas que nunca tinha sentido, ele deve ter sentido o mesmo porque se afastou. Encaramo-nos por um tempo, nenhum de nos dois respirava, talvez por medo de estragar o momento. Ele se aproximou aos pouquinhos, me dando tempo para sair se eu quisesse e quando percebeu que eu não me afastei, ele me beijou.

E desse dia em diante minha vida virou um meio termo entre o Céu e o Inferno, a Vontade e a Culpa. Eu sei que ele tem uma namorada, eu sei que isso é errado, mas a culpa ainda assim me pega de jeito. Não me entenda mal, não é como se nós planejássemos esses encontros, eles simplesmente aconteciam, e na hora nenhum dos dois para pra pensar em nada, nós nos deixamos levar pelo momento, a Culpa vem depois, quando eu paro para pensar sobre o que eu fiz, afinal, a Camille é insuportável, mas eu não desejaria isso nem para ela, nem para ninguém.

E foi pensando nisso que eu eu fui falar com ele, ia dizer que nunca mais faríamos aquilo, não é certo enganá-la assim.

Reviews?


	2. Surpresa!

E desse dia em diante minha vida virou um meio termo entre o Céu e o Inferno, a Vontade e a Culpa. Eu sei que ele tem uma namorada, eu sei que isso é errado, mas a culpa ainda assim me pega de jeito. Não me entenda mal, não é como se nós planejássemos esses encontros, eles simplesmente aconteciam, e na hora nenhum dos dois para pra pensar em nada, nós nos deixamos levar pelo momento, a Culpa vem depois, quando eu paro para pensar sobre o que eu fiz, afinal, a Camille é insuportável, mas eu não desejaria isso nem para ela, nem para ninguém.

E foi pensando nisso que eu acordei na manhã do dia seguinte.

"vamos coragem Lily"

"Ah, mas por quê? Está tão quentinho aqui"

Ouvi a Lene me chamando:

-Lil

Fingi que nem ouvi me virei para o outro lado.

-Lilian

Ignorei-a de novo, para que levantar? Hoje é domingo, é dia de acordar dez e meia...

-LILIAN EVANS

Levantei-me rapidinho, entrei no banheiro preparada para tomar um bom banho de água quente, liguei o chuveiro, tirei a roupa, e entrei embaixo d'água

-!

Ouvi risadas do lado de fora, foi a Lori, tenho certeza... Quem mais desligaria o chuveiro na hora do meu precioso banho matinal? Nota mental: matar a Lene assim que eu sair daqui!

-MARLENE MCKNINNON, assim que eu sair daqui eu. Vou. Te. Matar!

Ela riu mais ainda, ela consegue me tirar do sério mesmo! Terminei meu banho na água fria mesmo, fazer o que? Coloquei um short e uma regatinha (sim estava calor) E saí do banheiro.

Olhei no relógio, dez e meia, bom ao menos eu tinha acordado na hora certa. Resta saber o que a Lene queria para me acordar com tantos gritos, normalmente ela me deixa dormir até eu acordar sozinha, ou simplesmente joga água em mim.

-Fala Lene, por que você me acordou tão cedo?

-Cedo? Ah, pelo amor de Deus Lil, já são dez e meia, e hoje é o dia que vemos almoçar com a Camille em Hogsmead.

Ela fez uma careta e eu ri. Sim, James e Camille tinham nos ldito ontem de noite já bem tarde e pediram para almoçar conosco hoje em Hogsmead, seria uma surpresa.

Então nos arrumamos e fomos ao encontro de James que carregava uma chegamos e a Camille começou a gritar:

-Lilith! Quantas saudades de você!

Eu estranhei, ela nunca, nunquinha, de jeito nenhum, gostou de mim, e de repente ela vem com essa e ainda me da um abraço como se fossemos inseparáveis desde criança. Nós caminhamos por alguns minutos m silencio, nem mesmo Camille tava reclamando dos pés doerem. Nós chegamos e logo Camille foi dizendo:

-Temos uma novidade! Não é benzinho?

James fez uma careta e disse meio que a contragosto

-Sim, uma grande novidade.

-Nós. Vamos. Nos. Casar! Não é emocionante.


	3. PREPARATIVOS: DIA 1

PREPARATIVOS PARA O CASAMENTO.

DIA 1

E aqui estamos nós, a Camille (noiva) e eu (blergh: amante) em uma caríssima loja de vestidos em Hogsmead, ela quer escolher o dela e pra variar o meu também, o meu medo é que ela resolva me matar sufocada com um espartilho. É a cara dela...

E então ele está lá, é o primeiro vestido, da primeira loja e eu já quero sair correndo. Ela saiu do provador com um lindíssimo vestido tomara-que-caia perolado e com pouca renda (graças a Deus), sinceramente, pela cara do estilista ele pensou o mesmo que eu: Ela não serve para usar tomara-que-caia, e acho que ela entendeu a nossa cara, note que eu disse: eu ACHO não é certeza... Não ela não entendeu, acabou de pedir OUTRO tomara que caia... Vai ser um longo, um enorme dia

Bem, dez horas e mais de duzentos vestidos depois, estamos voltando para Hogwarts eu, ELA e o NOIVO dela. E esse mesmo noivo é meu melhor amigo e por um acaso também é o cara que eu fico saindo no escuro... Vida perfeita não? Quer ela para você?

Ele ficou quieto a maior parte do caminho, na verdade só Camille falava alguma coisa... Imagine a tensão da Guerra Fria, agora aumente ela bastante, isso é metade do clima que ficou no momento em que ficamos sozinhos. Eu tinha vontade de abraçar ele, de beijar ele, mas não, VOCE NÃO PODE! É quase um incesto, é pecado, é errado...

-Lil? Lil você está bem?

-Anh? Que? Estou sim por quê?

-Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse?

-Na verdade não...

Ele riu, sabe de verdade, aquela gargalhada gostosa que eu tanto gosto.

-Eu disse para você não deixar que ela faça um bolo branco com recheio de pêssego e coberto de Marshmellow.

-Ah sim, pode deixar... O senhor Potter gostaria que sabor?

-Cereja

-Cereja? Em um bolo de casamento? Interessante...

Ele me olhou serio.

-Sim, por quê? Não gostou?

-Não... Nada não, deixa quieto. Por que você não vem com a gente?

-Olha só, não é que você teve uma boa idéia?

Foi mina vez de rir

-Idiota, eu SEMPRE tenho boas idéias

-Ei! O Super-Ego é MEU!

-Me empresta então

Ele riu e, se é que é possível, aumentou ainda mais o sorriso

-Olha, não sei se ele vai querer você... Mas se ele não quiser, eu sei quem pode querer...

Quando me dei conta estávamos bem próximos, então James começou a cantar a minha música preferida com os lábios roçando nos meus, me deixando arrepiada, eu estava quase sucumbindo, quase deixando quando ouvimos passou e miadinhos, Filch e Madame Nor-r-r-a inconfundíveis... Nós nos afastamos e fomos correndo para o salão comunal. Mal me despedi eu fui correndo para o quarto das meninas para me afundar em chocolates.


End file.
